Brat
by shadowglove
Summary: Katherine Pierce is a spoiled rotten brat who is jealous and possessive, but she is NOT Chloe's "wifey" (no matter WHAT Lois says). On the same note, Chloe is NOT "whipped". She is NOT. Really, she isn't.
**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/The Vampire Diaries**

A/N: This **_oneshot_** features the winning pairing of my Chloe/Femslash poll on facebook, in which Katherine Piece (The Vampire Diaries) went up against Malia Tate (Teen Wolf) and Daisy Johnson (Agents of SHIELD).

AU, obviously.

* * *

"Katherine's been weird lately," Chloe announced as she played video games while on the graveyard shift with Lois in the Daily Planet's basement. There was no one else that she really felt comfortable talking about this with, and Lois would figure things were weird and get the truth out of her eventually, so she just took this opportunity to vent a little and see if downtime with her favorite cousin could help her figure out exactly what was going on with Katherine Pierce.

"She's a vampire who can walk in the sunlight," Lois responded as she used a cheat move to beat up a zombie on the screen. "Doesn't that make her weird by default?"

Well, there _was_ that.

"Also, she tried to kill you the day you met, nearly drained you of all of your blood, _became human_ for a couple of months thanks to the healing property of your blood, and spent those months telling you you had to look out for her and protect her because it was _your_ fault she was suddenly human and defenseless. And what did you do? Exactly what she said." Lois didn't even look away from the screen as she continued to massacre the zombie hoards. "If you ask me, _you're both_ weird."

Chloe chuckled as her avatar followed in Lois' tracks. When her cell rang she paused the game and answered the call quickly after seeing the Caller ID. "What have you done now?"

There was a moment's silence, and then an obviously pouted: "You act like I'm always getting into trouble or something."

"Mischief is your middle name," Chloe responded, not at all at ease. "So what have you done?"

"I don't think I like your tone," Katherine Pierce declared with a _humph_. "Put on Lois."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and handed the phone to Lois. "She wants to speak to you."

Looking just as intrigued as Chloe, Lois brought the phone to her ear. "Yeah?" She unpaused the video game and began playing it while holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "What else would she be doing at this time of the night?"

Chloe picked up her game controller and began playing again, her attention caught between Lois and the screen.

"Ahuh… ahuh…" Lois did another illegal move with her avatar. "And you can't tell her this yourself because…?" She snickered. "But you _are_ trouble." She barked in laughter. "She hung up on me!"

"What did she want?" Chloe asked curiously.

"To tell you it's your fault she's craving human food again so you have to bring her something to eat when you get back home. She wants Mexican."

"What Mexican place does she think will be open by the time the graveyard shift is over?" Chloe wanted to know.

Lois shrugged. "You've got an unreasonable wifey, Chlo, and you don't make things easier on yourself by spoiling her."

Chloe choked on her saliva. "She's not my _wifey_."

"Sure." Lois rolled her eyes. "And those _aren't_ love bites decorating your neck."

"She needs to _feed_ ," Chloe muttered as she straightened her collar self-consciously. "And I heal quick enough that the actual bite mark goes in hours, leaving just… well…"

"A _hickey_ ," Lois provided when Chloe floundered on the word. "Also, whenever she's human she acts like a pregnant wife ordering you about and you take it." She rolled her eyes. "You're so whipped it's ridiculous."

"I'm not _whipped_." Chloe rolled her eyes. "And you _know_ why she's human right now. The gala is tomorrow night and they make sure _no one_ is invited in."

"Who would've thought Smallville had a vampire killing secret society?" Lois made a face. "And who would've thought just how easy it would be to trick them into thinking Katherine is just the booty call you can't get rid of? Give her enough blood to turn her human for the gala they throw every six months, as well as get her to go to the doctor once or twice while her heart's beating and everything's all human thanks to your blood… have her walk in the sunlight is also great… and baba _boom_. No one is the wiser."

Chloe sighed and leaned hard against the seat. _Or at least they did, before all the kissing started._ "Where in the world am I going to find Mexican?"

Lois' only answer was to make the sound of a whip lashing.

* * *

"Will you _stop_?" Chloe whined and hated it, but Katherine Pierce could make her whine like none other. If Lois saw this, or if word somehow got back to her cousin, Chloe knew that she would never be able to live it down. Despite her complaints and her denial, Chloe knew for a fact that people in Smallville thought she and Katherine were together, and really she couldn't blame them, not when her neck was covered in 'hickeys' which makeup couldn't completely hide. Also, to help "sell the act" Katherine always insisted that Chloe leave some of her as well, and those Katherine never tried to cover up.

Katherine ignored her, instead fixing Chloe's hair front while in full view of the front door. People were still arriving at the gala, they'd had to park quite a distance to get a parking space, and the whole walk over Katherine had been fussing with something or the other. The closer they got to the building, the more fussy Katherine became. She was always like this when they attended the bi-annual gala, and while Chloe had thought the vampire would get better in time she only seemed to be getting worse.

" _Katerina_!" Chloe whimpered and nearly stomped her foot in embarrassment as she saw a couple of guests giggling to each other. She usually only used Katherine's original name when she was beyond embarrassed or annoyed, and since she felt both right now it'd just slipped out. "You're _embarrassing_ me."

Katherine followed Chloe's glance over towards the other couples and rolled her eyes. "My date is not going to look like she just rolled out of bed." She continued to fuss with Chloe's hair. "Plus, this is really girlfriendy of me, so just deal with it." At Chloe pout, Katherine glared. "Do you know how _lucky_ you are that I'm your girlfriend? People have _massacred whole villages_ just to catch my eye. You have my full, undivided attention, so _suck it up_."

With anyone else that might seem like an exaggeration, but considering what Chloe knew of Katherine's past she didn't doubt the truth about supposed massacres in her name. "Yes, dear."

Katherine's lips twitched in evil amusement. "You sound like a browbeaten husband."

"I _feel_ like a browbeaten husband," Chloe assured her. "I feel that way _all_ the time!"

Katherine grinned fuller. " _Good_."

Growling, Chloe threw her hands in the air and turned to walk towards the front door.

Katherine easily caught up with her, muttered that Chloe was so ungrateful, and then looped her arm around Chloe's. A smile was visible on the vampire's face as they stepped through the front door, pretending not to notice the way that the men in suits in the dark corners by the door were crossing their names off of the "guest list". They'd passed the test, once more proving their "humanity" by getting in uninvited.

Immediately they were greeted by people they knew, and for the first half hour Katherine and Chloe merely mingled with the other guests, making sure enough of those related to the Town Council (or those from the Council themselves) saw them there and knew that they'd passed the test. While the Town Council fought vampires and werewolves, they were also keeping an eye out on metahumans. They weren't anti-metahumans though, especially since a couple of them _were_ metahumans, but those who went psycho in Smallville disappeared, and Chloe knew exactly what was happening. It was only one of the reasons why Chloe had kept her own healing mutation a secret, that and because she had this feeling that should the Town Council find out they might want to take advantage of her ability.

"I honestly don't see the appeal, no matter how hard I try I just don't see it," Katherine muttered.

Chloe followed her gaze and bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling when she saw that the vampire's attention was on Lana and Clark.

"It's not funny." Katherine glared at her.

"It's a little funny," Chloe assured her.

"No, it's _not_." Katherine folded her arms over her chest.

"You're jealous over the fact that Lana has more metahuman psychotic admirers than you do," Chloe reminded with a giggle in her tone. "That's messed up."

"I don't _want_ psychotic admirers, believe me I've had my share in the passed and I am _done_ with that." Katherine rolled her eyes. "I just… I can't see how they would find _her_ more appealing." She sneered. "I mean, _look_ at her. And then look at me. There's no contest." She then frowned and turned to look at Chloe. "Right?"

Chloe didn't even really look at Lana. She knew that the girl would be gorgeous as always, it was only natural for Lana. Instead the blonde turned towards her "date" and sighed with an amused smile on her lips. "Katherine Pierce, you know you're the most beautiful woman in this whole building."

Katherine didn't look appeased. "In the building?"

Chloe giggled. Anyone else might find Katherine incredibly pompous, but she amused Chloe to no end. "In the whole of Smallville?"

"Getting warmer," Katherine muttered, eyebrow raised.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Chloe reached out and brushed a stray curl out of Katherine's face. "I'm not going to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Why not?" Katherine pouted playfully.

"Well, I haven't met all the women in the world yet," Chloe teased.

Katherine looked both amused and scandalized. "You—!"

Movement over Katherine's shoulder had Chloe cupping the back of Katherine's head and pulling the vampire in close. Her other arm curled around Katherine's waist, drawing her in closer as she pressed up on her tiptoes to easier reach the taller girl's lips. Just like every time Chloe found herself kissing Katherine, she tried to ignore the way her breath caught in her throat, or her heart skipped a beat. This was just a cover, a way to keep her odd, undead friend alive and well. If it weren't for the hickeys that eternally covered Chloe's neck, chest and shoulders from feeding they could've pretended to just be roommates, but given everything this was the only way not to make anyone suspicious. So what if she might actually enjoy it? What was wrong with that?

Despite having worried about Chloe's hair earlier on, Katherine's arms curled around Chloe's neck, her fingers digging into Chloe's hair and holding her tightly as she deepened the kiss. One hand cupped the back of Chloe's head and angled it so Katherine could take the kiss deeper and deeper, the vampire stealing her breath, quite literally.

Someone cleared his throat.

Katherine stilled and then growled softly into Chloe's mouth, but by the time they turned their attention on Lex Luthor the vampire was smiling. " _Lex_ , hello!"

"Katherine, Chloe." There was no secret that Katherine fit Lex's "type" and that he would definitely steal her from Chloe if Katherine gave him half a chance. "You both look lovely."

"Thanks." Katherine looked up when the song changed. "Chloe, take me to the dance floor. This is _my song_."

"It's a waltz," Chloe declared in confusion. "How can it be—?"

Rolling her eyes, Katherine smiled goodbye to Lex and yanked Chloe behind her onto the dance floor, where they remained for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Is she really insulted?" Clark asked curiously as Chloe and he sat in her car, staking out a potential story for the Daily Planet.

"Are you kidding?" Chloe giggled, knowing she should probably not get as much glee as she did out of this, but couldn't help herself. "It was the Fairest In The Land curse, and it targeted _Lana_. Katherine is _livid_!"

"But she was put into an eternal sleep," Clark muttered in confusion. "If it wasn't for you figuring out what was happening she'd still be sleeping. No medicine or anything was helping."

"True love's kiss," Chloe tried the words on her mouth. "How does it feel? Knowing you two share _true love_?"

Clark blushed and fidgeted in his seat. "Nice."

Chloe stared at her fingernails, feeling somewhat jealous. It wasn't that she was in love with Clark still, those feelings had left her years ago, but she was jealous that from such a young age he'd known and found the one for him. A curse had proved just how perfect they were for each other. Chloe wished she had that sort of assurance about _anything_ in her life.

Her phone vibrated with a message, and then another, and then another.

Grabbing it, Chloe unlocked the screen and immediately her whatsapp conversation with **KitKat** was updated.

 **KitKat:** _Come home. I'm bored._

Chloe chuckled at the picture of Katherine in bed, pouting up at the camera as she took the selfie. The blonde quickly wrote a response: **I will probably be late. Sorry.**

The reply was immediate: _Unacceptable._

Smile brighter, Chloe shook her head. **Sorry.**

 **KitKat:** _Make it up to me._

Licking her lips, Chloe slipped lower in her seat. She sent Clark a side glance but he was peering out of the window at the building. Her gaze quickly returned to the phone: **How?**

 **KitKat:** _You figure it out_.

"Chloe, it's him!" Clark hissed.

Chloe jerked up in surprise and shoved her phone away. "Let's go!" She and Clark emerged from the car, and as they hurried towards the banker, she forgot about her conversation with Katherine.

* * *

"You can't still be annoyed at me," Chloe announced as she dropped the bags of Mexican on the counter. "Even if you don't want to talk, you've got to feed. You've been without blood for too long."

Seated on the sofa, Katherine firmly ignored Chloe, like she'd been doing the last couple of days ever since Chloe had "ignored" her while on stake out with Clark. The vampire was watching Twilight, which was what she watched whenever she was in a pissy mood, so Chloe really should've known better than to ask what she just had.

Sighing, Chloe threw herself on the sofa next to her roommate. "I was doing my job, you knew that when you texted me. You can't act so spoiled just because I had to stop texting you to get the story."

Katherine turned up the volume loudly, her gaze on the screen as Edward introduced Bella to vampire baseball.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked her email.

"That's it?" Katherine glared at her. "That's all the effort you're going to give?"

Chloe peeked up from the inbox. "Excuse me?"

"You're not repentant at all!" Katherine snapped as she yanked the phone away from Chloe. "I knew it! Work related! Everything has to do with work for you! _Everything_!"

"What's wrong with me liking my work?" Chloe wanted to know, exasperation beginning to finally show. "You seem to forget that my work is what pays for this apartment!"

"I could Compel us this apartment _for free_ , and I've offered that a hundred times over!" Katherine declared angrily. "I could Compel _everything_ for us! You do not _have_ to work!"

"I _like_ to work!" Chloe glared at her. "And how exactly would we keep you being a vampire a secret if you're Compelling everyone left right and center?"

"We don't have to stay here then!" Katherine snapped at her as she jumped to her feet. "I could be somewhere else other than this podunk little hickville! Some place with class! With culture! Someplace that doesn't stink of manure!"

"Then why don't you?" Chloe snapped as she jumped up and met the taller girl head-on. "You complain about this place, but how I remember it, _you_ are the one who decided to settle down even _after_ my blood's effects left your system and you returned to being a vampire!"

"Are you saying I should've _left_?" Katherine snarled as she stormed towards Chloe menacingly. "Are you saying that I'm a _burden_ or something? Because you _lucked out_ with me! I could've killed you for tricking me like that and turning me all human and weak and vulnerable and unable to flip the switch back off!"

"Flip what switch?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Don't change the subject!" Katherine stabbed her finger angrily in Chloe's face, her eyes and veins darkening, betraying both her anger and the fact that she hadn't fed since her latest human transformation had ended. "You put your job before me!"

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself!?" Chloe was back to angry once more. "You're so spoiled and selfish, Katherine! Not everything is about you!"

"Pay more attention to me!" Katherine was absolutely ignoring her and her points. "I have _never_ had to _order_ someone to pay attention to me! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You're not even listening to me!" Chloe snapped at her.

Katherine glared furiously at her and then in a second was gone, the front door slamming open.

Sighing, Chloe collapsed on the sofa, not even able to find the desire to get up and close the door. "What is her _problem_?" She was about to call Lois, but realized that Katherine had left with her phone. A groan escaped her lips as she stared at the screen and watched as Edward and Bella escaped from James. "You guys have it easy." With that she turned off the television and groaned as she collapsed on her back.

* * *

Katherine hadn't been back for three nights now. She obviously wasn't feeding on civilians, and while that was great, either she was getting her blood on the sly, wasn't feeding at all, or had actually left Smallville. Chloe didn't know what she felt about either of those situations. Sure, Katherine had been a spoiled brat, but every minute that her (replacement) phone wasn't buzzing with some ridiculous demand, Chloe felt a little more anxious and… lonely.

She'd tried calling Katherine a couple of times but the vampire wasn't answering. Maybe the brunette had truly gone and cut off all communication with Chloe. It was probably for the best… she'd been nothing but problems… And yet Chloe found herself coming home at night to an empty apartment and… she was lonely. Every time someone asked her where Katherine was she made an excuse, but she was wondering if she shouldn't just say that Katherine and her had broken up?

Something inside of her clenched tightly.

That was why, when she'd gotten the call from Lana saying she'd seen Katherine in the Beanery, Chloe hadn't hesitated. She'd rushed to the Talon's competition and stepped through the doors, looking around almost desperately before she found Katherine seated in the corner, her gaze distant as she stared ahead of her in thought.

Chloe went to her without really thinking how she'd handle the situation. If she had, her first words would probably not have been: "You spoiled brat! Where the _hell_ have you been"?"

Katherine jumped and looked up at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Excuse me?" Chloe glared down at Katherine. "That's the best you've got for disappearing on me all this time with no word as to whether you were alive or not?" She slammed her hands down on the table's counter. "You've got _some_ nerve, Katherine Pierce!"

Katherine's eyes widened further, then again, that's probably because Chloe had never made a scene like this in public before.

Taking in a deep breath, remembering exactly where they were, Chloe sighed as she collapsed on the seat next to Katherine. "How are you?"

"F-fine." Katherine lowered her gaze to her cup of coffee before it rose to Chloe's face. "How are you?"

Surprised at the question, Chloe narrowed her eyes on Katherine for a second before answering. "I've been worried sick about you. Not only did you go, but you took my phone too." She paused. "I know you hate me being on my phone so much, but that was childish, don't you think?"

Katherine opened her mouth, closed it, and then cleared her throat. "Sounds just like me."

Eyes narrowing further, Chloe reached out and cupped the back of Katherine's head, pulling her in close as she kissed the taller brunette. She could feel the shock, swallowed Katherine's gasp as she kissed her deeply. Katherine didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, and kept letting out tiny sounds that Chloe consumed as she leaned harder into the brunette.

Finally she pulled away and licked her lips as she stared at Katherine, who was staring at her with wide yet half-lidded eyes, parted lips, and heavy breath. "So…" Chloe leaned forwards and eyed the brunette curiously. "Who exactly are you? Because you're not Katherine, but considering you pretended to _be_ her you obviously know who she is and the fact that you two are basically identical." She reached out and brushed a straight brown wisp of hair out of the girl's face. "I'd say you were twins… but you're warm."

"I'm… uh… Elena." The girl was blushing scarlet as she gulped. "Elena Gilbert."

Two males suddenly appeared on either side, both incredibly handsome, both having witnessed what had happened. One looked hella amused, the other awkward.

Elena flushed darker when they appeared. "T-these are Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

Chloe hadn't heard of any of them before, so she just smiled. "So, are you friends with Katherine?"

"I wouldn't say _friends_ ," the older looking guy replied. "It's more like she made Stefan and I her little playthings, then let us think she was dead for years while she traipsed around the world." Damon reached an arm around Elena's chair. "So suffice to say we aren't Katherine's biggest fans."

Ah. So Katherine had been with these two guys. Chloe glanced between them.

"She tried to kill me and my brother a couple of times," Elena admitted with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but are you and Katherine…?" Stefan asked curiously. "And you know what she is?" He quickly hurried. "Because of that comment on Elena being warm…"

"What exactly _am_ I, Stefan Salvatore?" A voice growled from behind them, and everyone turned to find Katherine Pierce standing there in her infuriated glory. "Pissed off because you three can't seem to leave me the hell alone?"

"Hey, we didn't come looking for you!" Damon snapped. "I'll have you know—."

"Not interested." Katherine stormed towards the table and didn't even acknowledge Chloe's presence before she _sat on her lap_. "I don't care why you three are here, but I thought we'd made it clear that the three of us never wanted to see each other again, so get the hell out of my town!" She turned to Elena and grabbed her by her shirt, yanking her close with a hiss. "If you _ever_ touch—!"

" _Hey_!" Chloe wrapped her arms around Katherine's and pulled the vampire back against her, forcing her to let go of Elena. "Enough!"

"You don't get to tell me what I can't or can do!" Katherine struggled to get free as she turned her ire towards the blonde.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe just anchored the vampire to her chest. "Will you just _shut up_ you gigantic _brat_? Jesus! You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Tell that to my face if you dare!" Katherine snapped angrily.

Damon's mouth fell open and he looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry Elena, I can't take her anywhere," Chloe sighed.

"Stop ignoring me!" Katherine snarled and even stomped her foot like some sort of child. "You're always ignoring me!"

Stefan's eyes widened, he looked utterly fascinated.

Chloe groaned and pushed them out so she could stand and yank Katherine up with her as well. "C'mon Katherine, we're going home." She smiled at Elena, Damon and Stefan before basically leading Katherine out of the door. She knew people were watching them, and this would be some huge gossip by tonight, but she didn't care. Instead of caring she forced the struggling vampire towards the car and turned her around so that she was facing her. "Will you stop it already? We both know that if you were _really_ struggling I'd have no chance against you."

Katherine stopped struggling immediately and merely huffed, a muscle jumping in her cheek as she glared at Chloe. "If you think that—."

Slamming her hands on the car on either side of Katherine, Chloe moved in and kissed the shocked brunette. Katherine inhaled in shock, her body tense, but when Chloe's hands made their way to her hair Katherine's gripped Chloe by her hips and pulled her closer as she took the kiss deeper. The vampire turned Chloe around and pressed her against the car, her kiss angry and a little punishing, and somehow bratty.

Chloe finally pulled away and grinned. "Just had to make sure I was kissing the right person this time."

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth. "That damned Dop—!"

Chloe didn't let her finish the sentence as she pulled Katherine back down towards her in another kiss.

* * *

"That's got to be creepy." Lois made a face at Katherine as she passed her the fried rice. "Someone born with your face? Enough to give nightmares."

" _Thank you_!" Katherine nodded in agreement. "Not only did she steal my face, but she _also_ basically stole the life I'd had in Mystic Falls! It was _unnerving_!" She made a face. "For a while I wanted it back, but it was really because she wasn't _me_ and it was _creepy_! It was _unnatural_. Bleh." The vampire turned to Chloe. "I thought I had put enough distance between me and Mystic Falls after nearly dying there last time… only for her to show up here and kiss Chloe! And right in my face!"

"To be fair, I kissed her," Chloe interrupted from where she'd been looking at something Oliver was showing her. "I'd begun to suspect she wasn't you and it was the only way to know for sure."

Katherine hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Oh puh-lese." Lois rolled her eyes. "As _if_ she'd be able to confuse wifey with someone else."

"Lois!" Chloe glared at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that Katherine isn't my _wifey_?"

"Until you accept that she is?" Lois wanted to know as she pointed her fork at Chloe. "I mean, you two mightn't be officially dating, and you're with this whole roommates with benefits thing, but no one is fooled by it. Katherine Pierce is a spoilt brat who takes advantage of you and behaves like a jealous two year old if anything or anyone takes your attention off from her for a second, and you're the whipped idiot who wouldn't have it any other way." She shrugged. "Ollie and I just don't get why you two don't just make your relationship official."

Chloe flushed scarlet. "There's no _relationship_."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Says _who_?"

Chloe turned to her, eyes wide. " _What_?"

Oliver stared between them with wide, fascinated eyes.

Lois grinned evilly. " _Yeah_ Chloe, says _who_?"

"I am not your _wifey_ , but you _are_ mine," Katherine informed her with a tone of defiance. "If you have a problem with that, _too bad_."

Lois' grin was ridiculous. "You hear _that_ Lil Cuz?"

Chloe looked between everyone and then blushed darkly as she stabbed her fork into her piece of chicken.

* * *

Katherine's fangs were buried deep into Chloe's neck. The blonde found herself pressed into the sofa, Katherine's petite yet strong body over her, straddling her hips as she sucked at Chloe's blood. While feeding had always been intimate, it was growing more and more so. They'd shared kisses before, but each and every one since Katherine had come back were different, deeper, harder, incredible.

Taking only enough to sate her hunger, and not enough to change to human, Katherine stopped drinking and pressed her lips to Chloe's throat as her tongue soothed the wound.

Gripping the sofa tightly, Chloe whimpered as she arched her back.

Katherine slipped her fangs back into Chloe's neck but didn't feed, her voice muffled as she snarled: "I _still_ cannot believe you _kissed her_."

For a moment Chloe didn't understand what in the world Katherine was talking about, and then she did, and a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "You're still on about that?" It was odd speaking with Katherine's fangs in the side of her throat, but she spoke slowly, carefully. "It's not a big deal."

"It is to _me_." Katherine continued to keep her fangs embedded, which made her words terribly slurred and muffled. "First Stefan, then Damon, and now _you_? She didn't push you away! That _whore_. How long would she have allowed it to go on if you hadn't realized it wasn't _me_?" She then paused and finally slipped her fangs free so she could gaze down at Chloe, her dark hair hanging down into Chloe's face and hiding Katherine's in shadows. "How _did_ you know it wasn't me just from a kiss? Damon didn't when I was in Mystic Falls, and according to _him_ I was the love of his life."

Chloe stared up into Katherine's face before she reached up and softly brushed those curls behind the vampire's ears. "Lois said it, didn't she?" She could feel her face heating up. "I couldn't mistake my, uh, wifey, for anyone else." She hated how red she knew she was. "Elena might _look_ like you, but she's _not_ you. She never could be."

Katherine stared down at Chloe, something odd passing over her face before she cleared her throat and looked away. A slightly sheen was over Katherine's eyes before with a blink it was gone and the vampire was smirking down at Chloe. "Well, _obviously_." She made a face. "Don't call me wifey."

Chloe laughed as she stared up at her. "Okay then, brat."

Katherine licked her lips as her gaze lowered to Chloe's. "I wasn't joking before, you know. You might just think I'm your annoying roommate, but I consider you as mine, so you better get used to it because I don't _share_ so I'll kill anyone who thinks they can date—."

Chloe reached up, cupped the back of Katherine's head, and brought her back down to kiss her. " _Brat_ ," she whispered against Katherine's lips.

Katherine smiled against Chloe's lips and took the kiss deeper.

* * *

"This is _so dumb_." Katherine folded her arms over her chest, a muscle jumping in her cheek. "She's not that good looking!"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Katherine had sneered at the beauty pageant, but the second Lana won she'd gotten all in arms about it. The vampire's one-sided competition with Lana was not only hilarious, but it was somewhat cute as well.

"She's too old for these competitions," Katherine muttered spitefully from the crowd as the crown was placed on Lana's head. "It's pathetic."

Wrapping her arms around Katherine's waist, Chloe pressed a kiss to the vampire's neck.

Katherine still pouted, but wasn't so vocal about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

"That was so reckless!" Katherine snapped at her, clothes still torn, face still bashed. She'd taken enough of Chloe's blood to be human for a special event the Town Council was having, one in which Klaus Mikaelson and his vampires had crashed. The Town Council hadn't been able to do anything against the Original Vampire, and most of them had either died or been Compelled by the end of the night.

Klaus had come for Katherine. Chloe hadn't understood what the beef was, but she'd stepped in the middle, she'd provoked him, purposely kept his attention off of Katherine, and while Klaus' brothers held Katherine down Chloe had taunted Klaus until he'd snapped and drank her dry. Or he'd tried. Just like Katherine once a very long time ago, Klaus hadn't been able to finish Chloe, instead, her blood had "healed" him of his vampirism. Sure, it would only last a couple of months, but it'd been enough for Klaus to retreat with his brothers, sister and followers.

It'd been enough to save Katherine's unlife.

"He could've _killed_ you!" Katherine snarled at Chloe, face pale and twisted as her voice shook. "You could've died!"

Chloe, still in her hospital bed, reached up and brushed a curl out of Katherine's face. "But I didn't."

"But you could've!" Katherine's voice escaped her with a cry as she collapsed on the edge of the bed. "You aren't allowed to die!"

"Yes ma'am," Chloe whispered with a chuckle.

"That's not _funny_ ," Katherine hissed.

"Definitely not funny," a new voice declared from the doorway, causing their gazes to go there to find the blonde sister of Klaus Mikaelson. "My brother is _human_."

Katherine glared. "Don't come any closer, Rebecca. Human or not I will _kill_ you."

"Please," Rebecca sneered. "I do not fear or have any interest in you, Katerina." Her blue gaze shifted to Chloe. " _You_ on the other hand." In a second she was on the opposite side of the hospital bed than Katherine. "You can turn vampires into human." She stepped closer. "Can you make that permanent?"

"In a way," Chloe hedged.

Rebecca's eyes widened and her voice came out soft, hopeful. " _Really_?" She reached out and gripped Chloe's hand. " _Please_ , make me human too."

"No!" Katherine snapped as she came around the bed and pushed Rebecca away. "She doesn't have to do anything for you! You came here and the first thing you did was try to kill her!"

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to keep from pointing out that in the beginning Katherine had basically done the same thing.

"I can help you, Katerina." Rebecca turned her gaze on the vampire. "I can stop Niklaus from hunting you. You can settle down. You can stop running. You can have a home."

"No." Katherine shook her head despite the look of longing in her eyes.

Chloe frowned and then turned to Rebecca. "How would you do that?"

* * *

"Oliver is basically all mad scientist crazy over the experiment," Lois bemoaned as she sat with her feet up on a ottoman. She'd just recently gotten the news that she was carrying the Queen heir and as soon as she'd found out she'd immediately gotten every single symptom of pregnancy and was being a total brat, making Oliver pamper her like crazy. The only reason Chloe didn't feel bad for him was because he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly. "I mean, this could ultimately be a cure for vampirism! Your blood, mixed with blue kryptonite, and the other components? It's already been six months and Rebecca is showing no sign of the vampirism returning. Also, the healing powers in your blood is making it so that their bodies are healed enough that they don't disintegrate or anything like that because of how old they are. This is _big_. This is _groundbreaking_."

Considering Rebecca had also slipped the concoction into every single one of her brothers' drinks, they were all human as well, and apparently many of them were enjoying their return to humanity. Niklaus was not. According to Rebecca he was visiting witches everywhere but each one had told him they did not believe that taking vampire blood and killing himself, or being bitten by a werewolf would work on him. It would seem that not only was this a cure for supernaturalism, but it was a _permanent_ one.

"Has Katherine considered…?" Lois wanted to know.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't think so. I don't blame her. This is the first time she can live without having to look over her shoulder in fear." She licked her lips. "I wouldn't ask her to take it."

Lois eyed her in silence. "I'd make Oliver take it in seconds. No way would I let him remain eternally young while I aged!"

Yeah, that was a worry, but there was no way Chloe could ask Katherine to give up her immortality, especially when they were still… Chloe didn't even know if she'd _want_ to ask Katherine to do that. She knew Katherine expected her to, but she really wasn't sure she ever would. Why should she ask something so selfish?

* * *

Damon Salvatore had been given "the cure" against his will. Chloe knew this because he'd come to Smallville to rant and rave about it, sure Katherine had been behind the whole fiasco. Katherine had informed Damon that she had more important things to do and that she'd even forgotten that he existed so no, she had _not_ been behind his becoming a human. Stefan (who'd taken the cure willingly) and his girlfriend Caroline (who'd also taken the cure willingly) had come with Elena (who was the happiest person about this whole thing) to drag Damon away. Chloe had a feeling the three of them were actually the ones behind Damon being cured, and she felt Damon knew so too, but he wasn't ready to accept that sort of "betrayal".

Rebecca Mikaelson (or ' _Blondie Becs'_ as she went by on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat) kept Chloe updated on her adventures in humanhood. Katherine definitely did not approve of the fact that Rebecca kept sending pictures of different food she was enjoying, or places she was visiting, or basically every new human interaction or experience she was going through. Chloe didn't mind, despite it all Rebecca was the only Mikaelson she genuinely liked.

The months turned into a year, and Katherine didn't go anywhere. The Town Council was gone, the Originals were gone, and Katherine Pierce remained in Smallville.

Chloe tried not to let the vampire realize how much she liked that. It'd go to Katherine's head if she did.

* * *

"You're not aging," Katherine pointed out five years later as she sat back and watched Oliver chase after his hellion twins. It was Laura and Robert's birthday party, and they were happily playing with four year old Lori Kent and three year old Lesley Kent. Lana and Clark were happily having cake and letting Oliver deal with the kids. Lois was spear-heading the Oliver-Can-Manage-On-His-Own campaign.

Chloe nodded in silence. She'd noticed the fact that she had yet to age and wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Oh well, it saves me from having to turn you and then deal with your ungrateful ass later on," Katherine declared with a shrug of her shoulders.

Chloe turned to look at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Katherine huffed. "You thought I'd just let you _die of old age_?" She snorted. "Please."

A part of her was annoyed, another couldn't help but admit it was amused. "Brat."

Katherine, having decoded that a very long time ago, smiled as she slid her hand over Chloe's. She leaned in close and pressed a kiss to the blonde's temple . "I love you too."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
